Key to Souls
by sweet little nothing
Summary: Bella goes to the Cullen's and they do karaoke...Read what music is capable of!Much fluff, Edward&Bella, partly songfic, R&R! OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my new fanfiction. Read it and tell me your opinion. If you tell me to I will continue, if not this will remain an OneShot. It's at your hands!

**Disclaimer:** I neither own twilight, nor Bon Jovi, nor Evanescense, just my ideas and I am proud of these!

„Wake up love!" He whispered into my ear. I turned around to face the love of my life who was holding me in his arms, just like any other morning.

"Morning, Edward," I yawned. Then I quickly got up and into the bathroom, when I was finished I went down the stairs into the kitchen where Edward had made me pancakes. He definetely knew how to impress me.

"Time to feed the human!" He laughed as he catched me, for I had, like every other day, tripped on the last stair. He sat me down at the table and I began to eat.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked him. He had always plans for the weekends with me.

"Going over to our house, if you don't mind. Alice had some funny idea, but no, I won't tell you. It's a surprise. Actually the others don't know anything about it, yet, as well." He added as I opened my mouth to ask and / or protest.

"Well, ok, I guess. As long as she doesn't dress me up and I'm with you I'll do everything," I responded and got up to put my dishes into the sink.

"Don't worry. It will be fun. I promise. But, do you promise me something?" He asked. How could I say no when he had his lips at the base of my neck? I could barely stand. Cheater!

"Uh, yes, I suppose. Everything aside a few special things, I guess."

"Please cooperate. Be a good sport if you don't seem to like our idea at first," he begged me. How could I refuse anything to these eyes? Cheater!

"No problem. Can we go? I'm finished here and by now I am curious."

We went to the car and pulled out of the driveway. Well, technically he pulled out of the driveway, I was trying not to look out of the window, again.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"What did you mean by 'a few special things' you won't promise me?" I flushed. Darn. I had hoped he wouldn't request that one.

"Uh, well, you see, I could never keep a promise to stay away from you. Or to leave you. You know…" I blushed furiously. He chuckled.

"I am way too selfish to request such a thing.…"

We got out of the car and went up to the porch. Halfway up there Alice ran over to us and dragged us into the living room, where a small stereo was situated (Small if you consider the Cullens. It was pretty big to me.) and the rest of the cullens, not including Carlisle and Esme, sat on the sofas.

"Hurry up you two. We don't have all the time in the world," she pushed us through the door.

"Well, technically we do, Alice." Edward responded.

"We do. Bella doesn't. Not yet." Edward let out an angry growl, but she had already pushed us onto the sofas.

"Will you finally tell us what's up, Alice…?" Emmett asked, obviously bored.

"We are doing Karaoke!" Alice was really excited and Rosalie was immediately at her side.

"The new rules?" She asked. Alice nodded fiercely and the rest of us just looked very puzzled.

"Ok, guys…" Alice started.

"Three turns for everyone."

"First turn: The boys sing. The song has to be from Bon Jovi."

"Second turn: We girls sing. The song has to be from Evanescence."

"Third turn: Who wants to respond to the message he or she has gotten can sing another song."

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other. It was obvious that they had something planned.

"Who starts?" Jasper was so foolish to ask.

"Always the one asking, love!" Was Alice's response. It was clearly visible that Jasper was regretting that he had asked.

"Oh, and Emmett's the DJ. No offense, but you aren't the best singer…" Alice trailed off. The others burst out laughing.

"Ok, Alice. Emmett, I got the girl!"

_It feels like I'm walkin' on air  
When we walk down our street  
When the neighbours stop to watch us walk by  
You can hear 'em talking (let them talk)  
Sometimes I think that you're the only reason  
The sun still shines (when it shines)  
And when this wicked world starts bringing me down  
I know that I'm one lucky guy _

I got the girl (with all the cards)  
I got the girl (she's a work of art)  
I got the girl (who's gonna break my heart)

She says that someday she's gonna marry me  
When that day comes that we walk down the aisle  
She'll make me feel like a prince, a lord or a king  
She likes to wear her stripe with her plaids  
And she won't brush her hair (I swear)  
She don't like wearing shoes in December  
But I don't care (I don't care)

I got the girl (with all the cards)  
I got the girl (she's a work of art)  
I got the girl (who's gonna break my heart)

If I was a holy man I'd get down on my knees  
So the angels that watch over her would give a break to me  
Holy Mother of saint bubble gum and sister band-aid knees  
Won't you please pray for the ones like me

But the truth is someday  
Somebody is gonna take her (you see)  
But the queen of hearts will always be  
A five-year-old princess to me (to me)

I got the girl (with all the cards)  
I got the girl (she's a work of art)  
I got the girl (who's gonna break my heart)

I got the girl (she's gonna leave her mark)  
I got the girl (she's a work of art)  
I got the girl (she's gonna break your heart)  
I got the girl

He sang all of this to Alice and he seemed to express as much of his feelings as he could. It was baeutiful, I really hoped I coud be one tenth as good for Edward. Edward! He would be next, becaus Emmett won't sing. He looked at me and seemed to decide on a song.

"Emmett, Thank you for loving me!"

"Oh, no problem, Edward," He teased.

(Edward POV – the song)

I looked deep into her eyes and sang what I could hardly put into words myself. She was everything I had, and I didn't deserve her…

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

Thanking her for loving me was the only thing I could do. She knew I loved her and she knew I knew she loved me, but she didn't know how much she really meant to me …

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I saw a tear in the corner of her eyes, now it rolled down her cheek…how I loved her…

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

She had brightened my world. Since I knew her I was a different person, and my family loved the person I was now. Therefore they loved Bella as well…

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Her eyes told me what I already knew: That she loved me so much. I laid all my love for her into the song…

_  
You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me _

She had done so much for me. She risked her life every second she was with me, and you'd think that is enough, but she also spends most of her spare time with my family. Even more danger. And at last she even wants to give up everything and that just for me… I didn't deserve such an Angel.

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

I couldn't take so much from her, when I wasn't giving her anything. Of course, Alice and I loved to spoil her, but that doesn't mean anything. She'd give me her life if she could, what had I to give her?_  
_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

It was not only Bella, all the others wanted me to chamge her as well, but I couldn't be so selfish. She had so much with her life and humanity…I couldn't take that away. I just couldn't.

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

(Bella POV)

When he'd ended, I was crying. That had been so beautiful.

"Edward," I breathed," That was beautiful. I love you." He didn't respond, he just kissed me and whispered into my ear.

"It's your turn now. Show me what you've got…"

I gulped. He chuckled. That couldn't be good. I mean, they are all fabolous…they had perfect voices… I was just a human, how could I ever compare with them, my love at the most?

"Um, ok, then, I guess, Emmett, please put Bring me to life!"

I took a huge intake of breath and started to sing what I hoped tell Edward what I wanted him to hear…and that he wouldn't get mad…

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
_

He always knew when something was bothering me…he maybe couldn't hear my thoughts, but he could read them in my eyes.…

_  
Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

I was a nothing compeared to him… he was my everything…I had been empty before him…now I was filled with love…

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.

If he would just make me his forever…I want nothing but his love…there has never been anything I had ever craved this much…

Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.

His eyes held a glint of anger as he realised what I wanted to tell him, but they were also full of his love for me…

Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

My eyes were pleading…Please, Edward, I just want you…nothing more…

All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me

I love you, Edward… … …

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.

You have opened my eyes for the world… before you came into the world I was sleeping… you woke me up…

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul

I had been more than empty, before he came I had been a total wreck…

Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.

He couldn't let me die, because dying ment to be apart from him…I couldn't bear that…

Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.

He had to listen…we couldn't continue like this…I was running out of time…

When I finished I looked at him and he opened his mouth to say something, but Alice quickly stood up and started singing "Hello"…

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
_

She was singing to Edward and looking straight into his eyes. What did she intend to do? What was the meaning of her actions?

_  
If i smile and don't believe  
Soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
Hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
_

Suddenly I realised that she was helping me! She told him through the song that I would die. This song expressed what would happen to him if I died… Thank you Alice!

_  
Suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
Hello i'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

I looked at her and she smiled at me. When she sat down she blinked at me and Jasper cocked an eyebrow at her… Edward was about to say something, when Rosalie stood up.

_hold on to me love...  
you know i can´t stay long...  
all i wanted is to say was i love you and i´m not afraid..  
can you hear me ?  
can you feel me in your arms ? _

Rosalie was singing 'My Immortal'?

_  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet reptured light  
it ends here tonight _

Was she helping me as well?

i´ll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I had always been under the impression that she hated me…

i know you hear me  
i can teste it in your tears

She looked at Edward with a look in her eyes that made me shiver…

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light  
i ends here tonight

And she looked at me in a way that told me she didn't hate me and she was sorry for how she had behaved in the past months…

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one´s there...

She and Alice were trying to pring up what Edward suppressed: That I'd die and he would stay behind…this was torturing him…I could see it in his eyes…

SAyy,... GOOOODNIGHTT  
don´t be afraid ...  
calling me calling me as you fade to black ...

When she had finished I thanked her with a smile and turned towards Edward, my face serious… time for turn number three… and he did what I had hoped he would do:

Edward stood up and told Emmett in his most serious voice:

"Emmett! Evanescence. Whisper."

Whisper? What had that do do with everything?

(Edward POV – another song)

They had won…they'd get what they wanted…and I knew excactly how…

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

She looked somewhat puzzled. Obviously she didn't see what I was heading to…the better…

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them

Realisation hit her, she knew what came next…she began to tremble, suppressing her hope, thinking that she didn't want to be disappointed, just because there was one stupid line…

_Don't turn out the light_

Alice squealed and Bella's pulse went to 200 as I streched my arm twards her, holding my hand open and then I sang the last line of the chorus…

_  
Never sleep never die_

She knew that this was me giving in to her pleading and she quickly grabbed my hand, fearing I would withdraw it. I just kissed her and sang the rest of the song, holding her as close as possible… 

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die _

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end

_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  
_

As I finished she hugged me tightly and buried her head in my chest. I felt my shirt get wet…

"Bella?" I whispered, "Why are you crying?" She was barely able to answer.

"Because I love you…" I tilted her head with my finger to make her look at me.

"And?" If she was crying just because she loved me she would be crying all the time…

"And because I let myself hope that you meant what you said, or rather sung…"

(Bella POV)

"Bella, I did mean what I have sung…" He whispered, kissing the tears from my cheeks. What? Had he just said he meant it? I started to tremble again.

"Bella? Are you ok? I'm sorry, I-" I shut him up with a kiss and this one was more passionate than the other ones we'd ever shared. He wrapped his arms arousd my waist and I had my arms around his neck. We were kissing passionately and then, very slowly, he parted his lips and slid his tonouge over my bottom lip…very carefully I opened my lips as well and gave his tonouge entrance. When I slid mine carefully over his teeth I shivered. They were as sharp as a new razor, or even sharper…

Not wanting to go too far he pulled back and looked into my eyes, his full of love and passion…

"I love you" I whispered… suddenly I heard Alice gasp, but Edward didn't seem to notice. He also wasn't aware of all the Cullens running into various directions. I would have loved to know what they were doing. Alice had seen something, no doubt, but I hadn't heard the humming of their fast and soft speaking…

"I love you, too, Bella, never forget this…" He looked deep into my eyes and kissed my lips softly, proceeding down my jaw, until he had his lips directly above the vein, throbbing in my neck…

I could feel his cold breath on my paper thin skin and I started to tremble once again…maybe I should have been afraid right then, but I felt everything, just no fear. He was still hesitating. It then occoured to me that he was asking permission…my permission to kill me…

"Do it, Edward," I was whispering, afraid that my voice would break. "I trust you. Whith my life, literally, and more… I'm ready…I love you…"

That was all he needed. Edward closed his eyes and I could feel his teeth, they were resting on my skin, as sharp as Diamonds made for cutting granite…. The next thing I felt was pain, his teeth inside my neck and my own blood flowing from within my veins, then a light sucking on my neck and something flowing into my veins…the venom…

He had done it. He had actually bitten me. Now I was his forever…

Slowly, very slowly, as not to hurt me more that he already had, he pulled back. He looked at me and I answeres his sorrow with a weak smile.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, "thank you…"

"No Edward, I have to thank you…" With that I fell back into his strong cold arms. The loss of blood had made me very weak and so he carried me up to his room, where he let me down, but held onto me tightly, so I wouldn't fall. We entered his room, where all the Cullens, including Esme and Carlisle, were running into every direction. As they saw us, they stopped in their tracks.

"Hey guys!" I said casually, but my voice sounded hoarse. Esme let out a high piercing scream and ran over to hug me. Emmett and Jasper stopped breathing, because blood was still flowing out of my neck. They left the room quickly, but not without Jasper giving me a warm smile and Emmett patting me brotherly on the shoulder.

Edward laid me down on the couch and Carlisle kneeled beside me, giving me his warmest smile, and examining the 'damage' Edward had left on me.

"Welcome to the family," He told me, grimming. Then he turned towards Edward.

"Edward, I have to admit, you bite of the book! I swear that no one of you looked this way…" This comment was followed by a booming laugh from somewhere ouside the door. Emmett.

Esme then wrapped me in a blanket she'd been holding, and Rosalie appeared with a huge shirt which looked really comfortable. Carlisle left, but Edward had no intention on leaving my side.

"Edward, if we are going to change Bella's clothes, you will have to go…" Alice said, trying to make her voice sound strict.

"I won't go anywhere until this is over. She'll start to be in huge pain any moment now, you know…!"

"Edward, it's only one minute…" Alice protested.

"Alice, let him stay…" I whispered. I was still clutching onto Edward's hand.

Rosalie giggled, Alice snorted and Edward closed his eyes, but nobody tried to protest. The three of them had soon changed me into the shirt, it reached down to my knees and its arms reached to my elbow, it was black, very comfortable and obviousle choosen and bought for this special occasion. It had a bitten red apple at the front. I hadn't seen the back. Alice then started to put pillows underneath my head, but I didn't want them…

"No, Alice," my voice was no more than a whisper, but I knew they could hear me perfectly clear.

"I don't want pillows, thank you. Edward!" He turned around and came back over to my side from across the room where he had been standing while the three of them had changed me. He sat down and laid my head against his chest, kissing the top of my head.

Just then a wave of excruciating pain started to spread through my body, starting at my neck. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were just leaving the room and I tried to suppress a scream, closed my eyes, and bit my lip.

"I love you, Bella. All of us love you. You don't need to be strong. Every single one of us has gone through excactly the same, and we do know very well what you are feeling at the moment."

"Edward, it hurts so bad…" A single tear was rolling down my cheek. I put my hand against my neck in attempt to ease the pain there. When I pulled it back, it was full of blood. My blood. The last thing I saw was Edward, licking my blood from my fingers, then I sank into unconsciousness.


	2. Note! Important!

**Authors Note:**

Sorry to everyone who thought this was an update, but I am positive now, that Key to Souls will remain a **oneshot**. Thtat's _**bad news**_.

_**Now good news:**_

I will post another story, based on the _same idea_, partly with songs as well. I guess it will be named **'eternal bliss and dead life**' or something similar. I hope you will read that one, it will be longer before the change, though.

love you all

_**sweet little nothing**_


End file.
